


warmth in the cold

by insanepilots



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Holidays, Minecraft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love them, they need to be protected at all times, theyre best friends your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanepilots/pseuds/insanepilots
Summary: Quackity doesn’t like celebrating Christmas. The cold bites his nose and makes him shake like a leaf.But maybe this year, he can appreciate the warmth of a friend.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	warmth in the cold

**Author's Note:**

> OWAAH KARL AND QUACKITY MEET UP MADE ME SO HAPPY SO I JUST HAD TO MAKE THIS!!!
> 
> this type of writing is very different from my regular writing, especially in format, but i had so much fucking fun making this you have no idea
> 
> if either of them are uncomfortable with this work, i’ll take it down asap!!
> 
> anyways, enjoy !! <3

A brunette who was fairly taller than Quackity, reached up on his tiptoes to grab a box of cookie mix. 

  
“Look at this one! It has all of the ingredients imprinted on the back and— Quackity are you even paying attention?” Karl stopped his ranting for a second as he looked at his friend.

  
The raven was looking down at his phone and shot up when Karl caught him in the act. “Sorry, just got a little distracted with the list. Why is there so much fucking stuff to buy?!”

  
Karl leaned over Quackity’s shoulder to take a gander. It was long and definitely over their budget, so they would have to make some cuts, to Karl’s dismay.

  
“I really want this Christmas to be special, since i’m spending it with you, so everything has to be _perfect_.”

  
“Why don’t we just forget about buying the tree then? it’s far too expensive—“

  
Karl screeched and grabbed Quackity by the shoulders to shake him. “The tree is the most important part, Alex!!”

  
“Fine, fine, but you’re splitting the check, man.” The shorter one grabbed onto Karl’s wrists to latch him off, chuckling under his breath.

  
He has foggy memories of spending the holidays at his cousins house. Throwing snowballs at eachother and laughing. Making cookies. Warmth settled at the pit of his stomach and he subconsciously smiled.

  
It wasn’t like him to reminisce too much. Quackity wasn’t like that. Whatever happened before stayed that way, no point in thinking about it. 

  
Christmas was just a holiday like any other. Why did everyone have to overdo it and make it so special? It felt like The Grinch all over again.

  
They continued traversing through the market, Quackity dragging the heavy cart, while Karl pointed at random things that they didn’t even have to buy for the holiday. The shops were packed with people and it honestly made him a little anxious. They should’ve shopped ahead of time.

  
When they hit the long line of people, the lady at the front desk had a double take at the amount of items. It was a little embarassing, atleast for Quackity. He just tugged on his beanie and didn’t talk about it.

...

  
Both of their hands were covered in white powder and cookie dough. Karl was struggling to roll it out and Quackity had to teach him.

“Where’d you learn all this baking stuff? I thought you couldn’t cook,” Karl gave him a goofy smile, which earned a glare from Quackity.

  
“Mi mama taught me just a few basics. Cookies are pretty simple if you know how to read.” He said, before nodding his head to the ingredient list on the back of the box. “We should’ve started with the tree first. Now we’re all dirty.” 

  
Karl glanced over to the side where the dismantled tree was laying. It was a hassle to pick one and even more of a hassle to carry it into the house. They were celebrating Christmas at Karl’s house since it was pretty spacious.

  
He looked back at Quackity, “I want to set it up while the cookies bake!” He smiled again. 

  
Someone was _very_ into the Christmas spirit. Or maybe that was just Karl being Karl.

While Alex was busy putting the dough into the molding pans, Karl flung powder in his face. The raven remained with his eyes closed and then coughed white powder, making Karl cover his mouth to force back a giggle.

“Karl, this is my favorite fucking shirt.”

He wiped his stuffy eyes with the back of his hands and grabbed a handful of powder from the bag. This was going to make a huge mess. 

Karl’s eyes widened and he yelped, ducking his head when Quackity went to throw. He ducked too slow and it got all over his hair. He looked like a tree with snow on the top and Quackity looked like a snowman.

Alex hunched over in loud fits of laughter and before he knew it, they were food fighting. They threw whatever was nearest to them on the counters, albeit solid objects. 

  
Now they both looked like ugly christmas lights.

  
It reminded Quackity of when he would mess around in the snow with his cousins back in Mexico. It was a nice memory, though it left a bittersweet taste on his tongue. 

  
Karl was putting the cookies inside of the oven by the time he got out of his trance. Had they finished that quickly?

  
“We should probably clean off.” Karl snickered, blowing in Quackity’s face to wind away powder.

  
“You started it, asshole.” Alex smiled when he said it, and Karl knew that he was just joking.

  
...

Splinters were on his fingers and it hurt. Who knew setting up a prickly Christmas tree was so.. excruciating.

  
Getting it up wasn’t the problem. It was putting the ornaments. It took a long time and Quackity was the one putting the glass balls to hang. Karl’s job was to attach the hook and then pass it to him.

Soft Christmas music played in the back as they decorated and Karl’s fireplace was set aflame. It was peaceful compared to their earlier playful fight. They were cleaned up and working together quietly, music illuminating the place. 

  
The song, Feliz Navidad, started playing and Quackity hummed to the tune. He knew this one by memory, it was one of his mothers favorites.

  
Karl seemed to notice because he stopped doing what he was supposed to and stared at Quackity for a little. His gaze drifted over him and he looked different. He’s never seen Alex like this before.

  
Quackity stopped humming and took a glimpse over at Karl. “Why’d you stop?” He raised a brow.

  
The brunette stood up and smiled softly. Warmth again. Must’ve been the fire place getting warmer. Karl needed to get that checked out sometime soon.

  
Despite Quackity’s careless drifting off, Karl extended a hand.

  
“Do you wanna dance?”

  
He blinked. Then blinked again.

  
“Nono— I don’t dance all that much. I’m a terrible dancer, seriously, you do not want to see me breaking a move,” He shook his hands aggressively and nervously laughed.

  
The taller one rolled his light eyes incredulously and took Quackity’s hand anyways. Alex stumbled. 

  
He was _awful_ at dancing. But it made Karl laugh and they were smiling and dancing stupidly together.

This was enjoyable.

  
Usually, if this were any other year, Alex would be slumped on his chair during Christmas Eve, stuffing his mouth with sugary sweets to fill his emptiness. He didn’t have someone to share the holiday with like he used to, so he just never bothered doing it. 

  
You can’t celebrate Christmas if there’s no one there.

  
It became a bad habit of his to cancel plans with friends during the holidays, even when they asked politely and seemed excited about it. He had originally told Karl that he wasn’t going anywhere this Christmas and that was a terrible mistake.

  
Karl showed up at his house the next day with a whole list of things for them to get.

  
It didn’t feel like much of a mistake anymore.

  
...

  
Bandages. Quackity’s fingers were littered with bandages because of all the splinters. Karl took the time to clean his wounds after they were done and give him bandages from his storage cabinet.

  
They had little monsters on the top. Quackity thought it was cute.

  
Karl came into the living room with a bunch of things on him and laid them out on the floor.

  
“These are all the gifts I’m shipping out. We need to wrap them and take them to the post office.”

  
“Jesus, why is there so many—“ Quackity’s eyes widened as he stared at everything.

  
Karl grabbed wrapping paper that was filled with tiny snowflakes they had bought earlier. It was sort of cheap and flaky, but worth it for the big tree.

  
“We have a lot of friends, Quackity. Now get to wrapping,” He ordered in a ‘serious’ tone.

  
Most of the items didn’t need to be boxed, just wrapped. The raven noticed that the presents were similar to everyone’s interests.

  
A book for Techno, a new headset for Tommy, and a bunch of other things for their friends. It made him melt from the inside out, knowing how much detail and thought Karl put into buying these things. He wasn’t with him when he went to buy the presents, so he was still clueless as to what the brunette had gotten for _him_.

  
His eyes shifted over all the items as he was nearing the finishing touches. “So.. which one of these is mine?” He cleared his throat and squinted his eyes as if he could detect it easily.

  
Karl didn’t even look his way, just snorted and wrapped. “Like I’d tell you. Yours is hiding somewhere safe.”

  
“It’s literally Christmas Eve, Karl. You’ll have to give it to me in a couple of hours anyways. What’s the difference?”

  
“I want to give it to you at the Christmas tree lighting ceremony.”

  
This alerted Quackity. He had no idea they were going to that till now. He’s never been to one and for some reason it scared him. It made him cold.

  
Karl’s present was hiding in Quackity’s trunk and he was afraid of taking it out and showing it to Karl. He was afraid it would disappoint him in someway. He wanted it to be something special, a thank you, to Karl for going through all this effort.

“I thought we were going to stay inside..” Quackity mumbled, a little too soft for his usual volume as he wrapped up the last present.

The taller one immediately noticed and waved his hand around in defense. “Don’t worry! We will, I just think you’ll like seeing them light up the big tree.”

  
He smiled and Alex couldn’t really argue with that.

  
...

  
He was shivering so much. If there was one thing Alex really disliked, it was the cold. He didn’t enjoy the feeling of cold air nipping at his tan skin and intruding on his body heat.

  
They were standing in the middle of a crowd, infront of a large tree. It was dark out, but the candles that everyone was holding lit up the area.

  
According to Karl, the point of a tree lighting ceremony was exactly what it was called. Light up a tree. Except, it was with a large group of people.

  
Quackity was freezing his ass off, even with the two large sweaters he wore over. Karl didn’t even seem fazed by it with one sweater on. Where he lived it was always usually cold and Quackity was dying because he wasn’t used to the temperature drop.

  
Things were much different where he lived.

  
Definitely not filled with Chirstmas joy or Christmas spirit. Whatever the damn thing was called.

  
Not filled with food fights and dancing and stupid bandages. 

  
Karl’s christmas present was wrapped up neatly in his other hand. His dominant one was holding one of the candles that people passed around earlier. The brunette had specified that they shouldn’t exchange gifts till the tree lights up.

  
The gift in Karl’s hand was weirdly shaped and everytime Alex got a chance to look at it, he literally could not make out what it was. It sort of made him nervous.

  
Karl breathed out, the cold air visible, his nose pink. Quackity blinked away from the sight, more warmth settling inside him despite the cold.

  
Finally, Quackity decided to break the peaceful silence.

  
“This is taking a really fucking long—“

  
“Shh! It’s starting!!” Karl excitedly squealed as he clung onto Quackity’s quivering body. 

  
The tree lit up and it was like magic. Quackity’s eyes filled up with wander and an overwhelming amount of heat that he had never experienced before. It was so.. colorful.

  
Karl was smiling widely as he looked between Quackity’s baffled expression and the tree. “I knew you’d fucking like it!” 

“I— I don’t know what to say. It’s so nice.”

Before he even had a chance to prepare, Karl handed his christmas gift over to him. Quackity looked down at it and grabbed it hesitantly.

  
“Wait. I want you to unwrap mine first.” He suddenly blurred out, immediately regretting it.

  
Karl beamed at that and watched as Quackity shakily took out his gift. It was in the shape of a flat circle and it struck a confused look upon the brunette.

  
“This is a vinyl. Of all my favorite Christmas songs.” 

  
He huffed out, cold breath visible. His face was slightly flushed from embarrassment, but he blamed it on the cold. When Karl stayed looking at it with zero expression, he felt like a fucking idiot.

  
Oh god, it’s terrible, he hates it.

  
Karl laughs so soft that it hurts. He takes the vinyl and smiles.

  
“Now you’re just making me feel bad. The present I got you is not as good as this.”

  
Alex’s breath caught in his throat and he stared down at the present Karl handed to him. He ripped at the wrapping and under it was a windbreaker.

  
A sweater for the cold.

  
Quackity doesn’t like celebrating Christmas. The cold bites his nose and makes him shake like a leaf.

  
But maybe this year, he can appreciate the warmth of a friend.


End file.
